The present invention relates to a radio telephone. In particular, the invention relates to a radio telephone including a headset with a user actuable switch.
Radio telephones are known to operate with headsets which may be plugged into the handset of the radio telephone to provide a handsfree talking facility. For example, the NOKIA.RTM. 8110 Handportable Cellular Phone available from Nokia Mobile Phones Ltd. may operate using the NOKIA HDXK-8 Headset. This headset is shown in FIG. 1 and includes an in-ear speaker 10, an in-line microphone 11, a lead 12, a crocodile clip 13 for securing the lead 12 to an item of clothing, and a connector 14 for plugging into a jack on the adaptor 15. The adaptor 15 has a connector 16 for connecting the headset to the system connector of a NOKIA 8110 Phone.